memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Legends
Rip Hunter recruited a team of eight individuals (two women and six men) who each had a particular set of useful skills/abilities while also having a minimal effect on the recorded timeline in an effort to stop Vandal Savage from conquering the world by the year 2532. After succeeding in their task, the team's purpose was changed, with Rip Hunter intending to protect the timeline as a former Time Master. History After stealing the Waverider, Rip Hunter recruited eight men and women to join his mission. Rip told the team they were all considered legends in the future and showed them of the destruction Vandal Savage caused. Rip then gave them thirty-six hours to make up their minds. All but Jefferson Jackson agreed to join the team, the former of which was drugged by Martin Stein and brought to the Waverider. The team traveled to 2333, just 24 hours prior to Dr. Aldus Boardman's death. Rip Hunter left to see Aldus Boardman with Martin Stein, Ray Palmer, Carter Hall and Kendra Saunders. Sara, Leonard and Mick left for a bar while Jefferson stayed behind. While meeting with Dr. Boardman, Martin Stein sensed Jefferson was in danger and the team rushed back to the Waverider. The team engaged in a brief battle with Chronos as Sara, Leonard and Mick returned. The team managed to escape but Aldus was critically wounded, later dying. Rip later admitted that the eight weren't considered legends but were instead the exact opposite; Rip chose them specifically because their absence wouldn't have any significant impact on the timeline. While everyone began having second thoughts on the team, the eight eventually decided to join Rip Hunter, resolving to change their destinies and become true heroes. When Carter was killed and Kendra was fatally wounded by Vandal Savage, the team was forced to retrieve from the battlefield for better measurement. Later, as Martin and Ray figured out how to stabilize Kendra, the rest divided into groups for different agendas; Snart and Rory, with Jax as the driver, visited Central City as part of Snart's attempt to change his own past, while Sara and Rip went to cripple Savage's fortune, only to find out his most valuable resource wasn't wealth, but something called the vessel, which turned out to be the corpse of Carter, Savage feeding his minions, such as Mr. Blake, with Carter's blood to give them increased strength and longevity. Snart's group aided Sara and Rip in time, and they managed to recover Carter's body. Afterwards, the team set a resting place for Carter and Aldus Boardman and said their goodbyes. Tracking Savage in 1986 after infiltrating the Pentagon, the team learned that he was currently aiding the Soviet Union, working with scientist Valentina Vostok. Arriving in Russia, Ray attempted to make contact with Vostok to convince her that Savage was using her while Stein infiltrated her lab, but he soon realised that Savage's true goal – which Vostok fully supported – was to try and create his own version of Firestorm. With Stein, Ray and Rory captured, Hunter was forced to contemplate killing Stein to prevent Savage learning the key to making his own Firestorm, but despite Vostok managing to trigger a combination of her and Stein into a new Firestorm, Jax was able to help Stein break free of her, causing Vostok to blow up and destroy Savage's gulag while the team escaped. When a subsequent attack by Chronos forced the Waverider to crash-land, the team found themselves in a desolated Star city in 2397, where various gangs ruled the streets led by the ruthless Grant Wilson, only opposed by Connor Hawke after Oliver Queen had "retired" following his defeat by Grant. Although Rory contemplated staying in this era, the rest of the team were able to rally Oliver to stand up and fight once again, defeating Wilson and prompting the gangs to disperse. The team suffered a further blow when their attempt to get a data upgrade from an active timeship resulted in them being attacked by time pirates, with Rory nearly betraying the team when Hunter revealed during an argument that he had actually only recruited Rory because he and Snart were a package deal and he actually had no interest in Rory. When the team managed to drive the pirates away and get the upgrade, Snart arranged for Rory to be left behind in an unspecified time rather than kill him. Their subsequent attempt to find a new lead on Savage in 2344 resulted in the Waverider being attacked by Chronos, forcing Hunter, Stein, Jax and Snart to take off without Sara, Ray or Kendra. Although Hunter was able to regain control of the Waverider after Chronos departed with Snart, Ray, Kendra and Sara were in the past for two years, resulting in Ray and Kendra developing a relationship while Sara returned to the League of Assassins out of a lack of anywhere else to go. When the team travelled to Nanda Parbat to rescue Sara, they were confronted by Chronos once again, but Snart revealed that Chronos was actually Rory, retrieved and brainwashed by the Time Masters to act as their agent. A subsequent trip to the future to try and alter the circumstances of Savage's final rise to power failed, although the team were able to rally themselves during a trip to 1870 Salvation in time to save the town from local bandits, as well as time assassins sent after the team. Faced with the threat of temporal assassin the Pilgrim, the team were forced to abduct a teenage Rory and Sara, along with the infant Stein, Jax and Snart, and take them to the orphanage where Rip was raised as a child, simultaneously working with Hunter's childhood self to take the Pilgrim by surprise and kill her. With options exhausted, the team travelled directly to the time when Savage was just about to begin his plans for global conquest, allying themselves with Savage's daughter to infiltrate his plans. Although Palmer was able to defeat Savage's greatest weapon of a giant robot by reversing the polarity of his suit so that he could grow, Kendra abandoned a chance to kill Savage when she realised that one of his minions was the latest reincarnation of Carter Hall, Scythian Torvil, instead choosing to hold Savage prison while trying to break Torvill's conditioning. Learning that Savage's army was using technology from the future, Hunter tried to make another appeal to the Time Masters to sanction his mission, but was shocked to learn that the Time Masters were working with Savage, believing that only Savage could lead Earth against an alien invasion in the future. Despite the odds against them, the team were able to escape and sabotage the Time Masters' equipment, Snart sacrificing himself to save the others, culminating in them facing Savage's plan to perform a twisted ritual that would turn time back to 1700 BC so that he could rule the world from the beginning. Although the ritual required Savage to perform it in three separate timelines over a meteor fragment similar to the one that made him immortal in the first place, its radiation rendered him so vulnerable that anyone could kill him, allowing the team to split into three groups and kill him in all three time periods. While Kendra and Carter decided to 'retire' to 2389, the rest of the team decided to stay together to protect the timeline now that the Time Masters were lost. Known members Current members *Captain Rip Hunter (leader and occasional field support) *Firestorm (field support) **Jefferson "Jax" Jackson (field support and mechanical support) **Professor Martin Stein (scientist and field support) *Sara Lance/White Canary (stealth and field support) *Gideon (A.I. system) *Dr. Ray Palmer/The Atom (scientist and field support) *Mick Rory/Heat Wave (arsonist and field support) Former members *Carter Hall/Hawkman (deceased; field support) *Kendra Saunders/Hawkgirl (field support and occasional technological support) *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold (deceased; infiltration and field support) *Scythian Torvil/Hawkman (field support) Known allies Current allies *Eve Baxter *Jonah Hex **Team Arrow of 2389 *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Felicity Smoak/Overwatch *Laurel Lance/Black Canary *Typhuss James Kira/Red Arrow *Chloe Sullivan/Watchtower *Lois Lane/Stiletto *Helena Kyle/Huntress *Cassandra Savage *Team Arrow of 2397 **Connor Hawke/Green Arrow **Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Rex Tyler (sent by Mick Rory back in time on The Waverider to warn the team) Former allies *Dr. Aldus Boardman (deceased) *Quentin Lance/Detective (former member of Team Arrow) *Martin Stein of 2333 (briefly; in the future, he became a member of the team) Known enemies Former enemies *Damien Darhk (deceased) *Vandal Savage (deceased) **Mikhail Arkadin (deceased) **Mr. Blake **Valentina Vostok (deceased) *Time Masters **Druce (deceased) **Declan (deceased) **The Hunters (all deceased; bounty hunters) **The Pilgrim (deceased; assassin) *Time Pirates (inactive) **Jon Valor (leader) *Grant Wilson/Deathstroke (alternate timeline) Category:Vigilante teams